


SubObi Week Drabbles

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Dildos, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Filth and Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Friends With Benefits, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interspecies Sex, Leashes, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, No betas we die as assholes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sleepy Cuddles, SubObi Week, Vibrators, cheesy flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: A collection of my (drabble-length) submissions for the SubObi Weeks. All the "chapters" in this are their own story. Tags will be added to the main view of the collection as I post each new story. More information provided as needed inside for the corresponding story.





	1. Collar & Leash - Codywan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody like to get away from what's "proper" once in a while. Obi-Wan likes to be taken care of, and Cody likes to keep his lover on a short leash.
> 
> Rated Explicit

It was somewhat humiliating.

Obi-Wan could do nothing but bow his head in shame to try and hide his face from those who passed by on the crowded streets of Coruscant. He was on his hands and knees, a white leather collar enclosed about his neck with a bell and tags that jingled with any movement that he made. A leash tying him to a post outside a diner that supported a clear sign stating _No pets aloud_.

It was humiliating enough that he had been walked like a four-legged pet to that location, but to be left outside like one? That went a bit far for him. Why couldn't his _master_ take him to another diner that did allow pets? There was one just down the street that did.

All part of his training, no doubt, training he had agreed to. But still, it felt a bit much as he waited like a good pet, not daring to sit for the plug with an attached faux tooka tail that matched the ears clipped into his red hair would only press itself in deeper, causing a problem between his legs. One that wouldn't be easily concealed in the thin slacks he'd been given to wear, a hole in the rear for his tail to poke out.

Finally, the door opened and out the corner of his eye Obi-Wan spotted his master, Cody, step out, carrying a to-go box. The muscular man with a scar curving around his right eye looked down at his pet and smiled, patting his head fondly before untying the leash from the pole.

"Good boy, Obi-Wan." He said, "Come."

With a little more confidence now that his master had a hold of his leash, Obi-Wan followed at his heel best he could as he was lead back towards the motel where they had rented a room far from the Jedi Temple where they would be less likely recognized as a Jedi and his clone commander. They didn't want to be that, now. No, now Obi-Wan just wanted to be taken care of, loved, and praised while Cody just wanted to keep his general and lover under control for once. They both weren't quite sure how those desires had evolved into pet play, but it had, and they were enjoying it as long as they were surrounded by strangers that weren't likely to recognize them, lest holorecordings of their more public displays end up on the holonet. In this part of Corscant's depths it wasn't incredibly unheard of to see couples displaying their kinks, so they fit in and felt safe with their secret.

"In." Cody commanded as he unlocked and opened the door to their rented room, and Obi-Wan took the lead inside as ordered, going only as far as the leash allowed him before it tugged the collar he wore. Cody stepped inside and closed the door before setting the food on a nearby table. He then walked over to the bed and sat down, legs spread as he undid them so that his already hard dick popped out.

Obi-Wan watched his master, slowly approaching.

"I'll give you your reward for being so good before we eat." Cody said, tugging on the leash. "Come saver it."

Obi-Wan obeyed again, crawling between Cody's legs and parting his lips as he slid them around the man's girth. His tongue slid around it, wetting it before he pulled back and then pushed forward slowly, preening with pride as his master let out a pleased moan. He repeated the action a little faster, then again, and again each time building up speed as he rocked his body back and forth to take his master into his mouth. Each time the bell on his collar chimed.

"Up!" Cody suddenly said, standing up and tugging the leash short to force Obi-Wan up onto his knees only. Obi-Wan did so, his hands moving up to grip Cody's hips as the man began to thrust into his mouth at a faster pace, using the leash to keep him still.

Obi-Wan groaned as the problem between his own legs became prominent, but he knew better than to touch himself. That was for Cody, and Cody only to do. The rougher Cody got with his mouth, the more he yearned to reach down.

Cody's movements were getting jerkier, a tell-tale sign that he was reaching his limit. Obi-Wan got ready, his hands sliding from Cody's hips around to grip his ass cheeks, just as the man gave a final, deeper thrust into his mouth and held it there, letting Obi-Wan's mouth fill with his climax as he held the leash tight to prevent him from moving away.

Obi-Wan stayed, swallowing the load as he was able to until he felt the leash loosen and he was allowed to pull back, his lips sliding over Cody's sensitive and spent dick. He licked his lips for any remaining cum as he sat down, eyes locked up on Cody's pleased smile.

"Good boy, Obi, good boy." He bent down and kissed his collard lover, "Let's eat and then I'll take care of your needs with my second wind. How's that sound?"

"Yes please, master." Obi-Wan yipped in a manner undignified for the Jedi he was anywhere else.

Cody chuckled and dropped the leash before tucking himself back into his slacks and moving over to serve up their dinner. One onto a normal plate, and the other into a pet bowl, setting it down on the floor for Obi-Wan who gladly crawled over to it to begin eating.


	2. Sex Toys - Bailwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an escort mission, Obi-Wan and Bail decide to spend some down-time on the ship playing with a few toys Bail brought for Obi-Wan to try.
> 
> Rated Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Bail and Obi-Wan are younger in this, they are both 18+

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip to try and stifle the moan that had bubbled up in his throat. It was risky, his master, Qui-Gon was just in the next room over and the walls were flimsy thin as he lay on his bunk face down, one arm between his legs which were propped up as he pushed and pulled the dildo in and out of himself.

The Force seemed to buzz around him with energy, keeping him on edge as he shifted one leg, his toes curling.

Kark, he wanted more.

With a whimper he turned his eyes on the other young man in the room, the one who had brought such delightfully uncivilized items with him. A good friend of his who he and his master had been charged with protecting in his travels to learn more about the galaxy before he tried for a position in Alderaan's government.

Bail Organa had an amused smile on his handsome face. "Why, Master Jedi, you look like you are struggling." He said, getting up and moving across from his bunk to Obi-Wan's, "But you do make for a nice view, I must admit. Shall I help you?"

"Please, Bail…" Obi-Wan moaned, letting go of the dildo's end and spreading his legs a little more.

Bail shifted his rich robes out of the way and pulled out his hardening member, giving it a few short stroked before he settled on Obi-Wan's bunk, sitting on his pillow. "If you do me this favor I'll show you more of what I brought for you to try, my naughty protector."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate as he crawled forward, lips slipping over the head of Bail's erection before sliding down, taking him in until his nose hit curled hair.

"Oh! Force, you're getting good at that…have you been practicing?" Bail gasped before he leaned over Obi-Wan's back somewhat awkwardly to slip a ring to the base of Obi-Wan's erection. Then he pressed a button on a remote and all at once the cock ring started to vibrate and the dildo began to move inside him on its own. The senior padawan gasped, releasing Bail from his mouth as he did so.

"Shh, it's okay. You know the safe word if you need it." Bail soothed, shifting his hips to coax Obi-Wan to take him back into his mouth.

Shivering in pleasure, Obi-Wan did as Bail wanted, continuing to suck and moan around the cock as the two toys took care of his own needs.

"So beautiful like this…" Bail whispered, running his hands along Obi-Wan's exposed skin, one hand sliding under to pinch and pull at a pert nipple.

"Ready to get a bit rougher?" Bail asked and Obi-Wan dipped his head in a nod, not bothering to stop sucking on Bail's member.

Bail helped to guide Obi-Wan as he shifted them into position, getting on his knees and backing Obi-Wan up so that his rear was pressed to the wall, the dildo's suction cup end attaching to the durasteel wall to hold it in place. Then Bail started moving, his hips, thrusting deep into Obi-Wan's mouth and throat as the Jedi rocked back and forth with the movements, causing him to ride the dildo and moan just a little louder.

With a smirk, Bail reached for the remote again, turning the dildo up to high.

Obi-Wan felt his control slip from him. All there was, was Bail and pleasure, and he was loving it, his loud moans muffled by the thick cock in his mouth, and his legs starting to tremble. His limit was close—too close—breached!

He cried out around Bail's cock as his pleasure spilled out onto the rag he had spread out on his bunk before he'd gotten started with the dildo Bail had given him to try.

But Bail wasn't done yet and continued to thrust harder and deeper, causing Obi-Wan to feel over-stimulated until finally Bail pulled out with a grunt and his own pleasure shot out across Obi-Wan's face.

Bail moaned, pumping himself dry before falling back against the pillow and Obi-Wan finally collapsed, a total mess and the dildo still attached to the wall.

Bail lazily hit the power button on the remote and the cocking and dildo both switched off, giving Obi-Wan relief at last. He then coaxed the Jedi up into his arms, holding him close as he used a corner of the rag to clean off his face. "You okay?"

"That was—wow…" Obi-Wan muttered tiredly.

Bail chuckled, "Yeah, wow." He paused, "Keep the toys." He decided, "I got them for you to use, anyway."

Curled up together, the two friends with benefits drifted off into a content sleep.


	3. Sith AU - Jangobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi is looking for help that holds more loyalty than cutthoat intent. Lucky for him, that help has the bonus of coming in the form of a rather attractive bounty hunter who seems to be just as attracted to him.
> 
> Rated Explicit

"Ah, you must be Lord Kenobi." Obi-Wan heard a voice behind him state after some heavy footsteps halted on the polished marble floor.

"And you must be the Bounty Hunter I was informed to expect a visit from." He replied in his rich accent that pointed to his esteemed upbringing within the Sith Order. Turning around from the table he had been standing at, studying an artifact he'd recently uncovered, and instead trained his golden gaze upon the Mandalorian before him.

The hunter removed his helmet and bowed his head in respect, "Jango Fett. I was told you have a job to be done."

"From a certain point of view, yes." The Sith hummed, striding forward and down the short steps to the same level Jango had paused on in the large room. "What I need is loyalty—and that is not something I can easily find within the numbers of the Sith. Power-hungry, every last one of us. Cutthroatingly so.

The Sith paused before Jango, looking up at the man, sizing his frame up with interest. "If you take this 'job', you will work for me and only me until I am no longer in need of your skills. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes, my Lord." Jango knelt down onto one knee. "My blasters and tracking skills are yours to command."

"And if I desire more?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jango flushed, "Well, you are not unpleasant to look at. I wouldn't mind if you wish it."

"It's not part of the job, but I do wish it. Rise."

Jango stood and smiled as he stepped in closer to the Sith, "Now?" he braved reaching up to touch Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, "Now." He agreed, hooking his fingers into Jango's chestplate and pulling him up the steps to the elevated platform that the table was settled on. Using the Force, he moved the artifact to a safe location before hoisting himself up to sit on the table. He then began to loosen his clothing.

Jango followed his lead, dropping armor and underarmor to the floor, eyes locked onto the soft pale skin of the redhead, eyes widening in surprised when the now nude Sith Lord parted his legs for him, the light glinting off a jeweled plug. His honey-brown eyes lifted to search the Sith's smirking face.

"I didn't expect a Sith would be willing to…submit." Jango swallowed.

"There's power in pleasure." Obi-Wan shrugged, "And I'd appreciate it if you get rough."

With a predatory growl Jango stepped between parted legs, reaching down to pull the plug out of Obi-Wan's entrance with a wet pop. The Sith obviously liked to be ready to spread his legs like a—

"Slut." Obi-Wan said, finishing Jango's thought process with a knowing laugh, "Yes, but a slut with power."

"What—?"

"You're projecting quite loudly into the Force. You're not sensitive, but your excitement to fuck me betrays your thoughts. Go ahead, take what you’re yearning for. You're already so hard for me." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his foot along Jango's stiff member. "Show me your own power, darling."

Jango grabbed Obi-Wan's ankle and lifted it up and out of the way as he thrust his hips forward , inserting himself quickly into the Sith's heat with a groan of pleasure. Not bothering to pause and let him adjust to his thickness, he began thrusting hard and deep. Each of his movements forcing sounds of pain and pleasure from Obi-Wan's lips.

He climbed onto the table, forcing Obi-Wan into a new position Sith his legs both pinned against his shoulders so that his rear was elevated and spine curved.

 _"Ah—ahh—yes—oh!"_ Obi-Wan cried out without shame as to who heard or saw them through the open archway to the room they were in.

Jango's fingers curled around Obi-Wan's throat, applying just enough pressure to restrict air, but not cut it off completely, "I may be your hunter," he growled, "But you're _my_ whore."

He slammed his dick in hard, and Obi-Wan cried out as he came, spilling his seed of pleasure over his chest, neck, and face.

After Obi-Wan orgasmed, Jango continued on until he also reached bliss, pumping the Sith full of his own seed. He then smirked and moved his hand from Obi-Wan's throat to wipe up some of the semen from his cheek, offering it to his lips, "Isn't that right, little Darth Whore?"

Obi-Wan looked amused by the daring nickname and he took the finger into his mouth, eyes practically glowing.

"If I am your whore, then you better put that plug back where you found it so your claim on me doesn't leak out."

Jango kissed him roughly, then, gaining a second wind. "Only after I'm done with you." He said as he started thrusting anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt will be posted separately as it's longer than a drabble.  
> Edit: It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268035


	4. Cock Warming - Rexobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st and 212th are stationed out on some frigid world. After Rex has a disappointingly cold supper, his lover decides to keep him warm in other ways.
> 
> Rated Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a guide:  
> Sarad'ika = Little flower  
> Chayaikir gar = You tease  
> Ni dinu gar kar’ta = I give you my heart  
> Cyare = Beloved

"Did Anakin really keep you in a meeting this long?" Obi-Wan yawned as he heard the flap of his tent open, the wind billowing past before the flap closed again and there was a rustling noise that indicated it was being secured shut to help try and keep the warmth inside and the snow outside.

"My General isn't nearly as efficient as you are when getting down to business. We got a late start on the day's debriefing." Rex said, shedding his armor as he moved over to check the portable heating source set up in the center of the small tent. "I suspect you were as punctual as ever and got finished hours ago."

"Oh yes, we even enjoyed supper together in the mess tent. Nice hot bantha chili with cups of hot tea or caff."

Rex let out a small curse, "It was all cold when we got there. Permission to join the 212th, sir!"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Come on, I'll help you warm up." He sat up on his bunk, lifting the corner of the thick blanket for the Capitan. Amusingly, Obi-Wan had traded his usual under tunics he normally slept in on missions for a pair of warm-looking flannel pajamas in blue that supported a cute purple tooka pattern. On his feet were a pair of fuzzy purple socks Rex knew Ahsoka had gifted him for his life day.

"You look cozy." Rex said, kicking off his boots and slipping under the covers with his lover.

"Only once you joined me." Obi-Wan teased, settling in so that they were spooning, with Rex as the big spoon.

"If only the others knew how cheesy you get in private." Rex chuckled, pulling the covers over them a little better. "You aren't too cold from changing, are you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head with a guilty smirk, "I wore these pajamas under my tunics." He admitted.

"Sarad'ika, you adorable thing." Rex laughed, kissing Obi-Wan behind his ear. "What are you doing?" he asked a moment later, confused as his lover began to squirm against him.

Obi-Wan only smirked as he pushed his bottoms down just enough to expose his rear, and then Rex felt his fly slip open with obvious 'misuse' of the Force. "Chayaikir gar…"

"I know, it's too late for fun should we not want to regret it come daybreak." Obi-Wan turned to smile at him, "I'm not hinting at sex, my love, I promised to keep you warm since your supper was cold."

He took Rex's hardening member out and shifted his rear back until Rex slipped inside him easily.

Too easily.

"You were planning this all along." Rex accused.

"No, I planned on you getting back earlier, so I prepared myself for more vigorous activities." Obi-Wan admitted without shame as he switched off the light. "Let's just enjoy the alternative as we drift off."

Rex chuckled, hugging the smaller man close, "I love you, Sarad'ika."

"Ni dinu gar kar’ta, Cyare."

Rex let out an amused sound, "Your accent when speaking Mando'a is as adorable as your pajamas."

He was sure his Jedi lover was blushing crimson in the dark.


	5. Aftercare - Obikin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some rough bedroom play, Anakin takes good care of his sub.
> 
> Rated Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I was trying hard to do the previous prompt (gangband/moresome) but really didn't like how it was coming out and gave up. Then yesterday I was busy all day and couldn't finish this prompt in time. But here it is!

Obi-Wan lay gasping for breath as his body began to relax and cool from the orgasm he'd just experienced. He felt his partner carefully slip out of him and moving around on the bed. He didn't move to watch, despite knowing his lover was nude and had worked up a decent sweat; therefore would be lovely to look at. But his legs were trembling visibly, and he didn't trust his arms to be much better if he tried to push himself up just yet.

A warm damp cloth caressed his skin, cleaning away his own sweat and perhaps some mess that had leaked out of him once the cloth smoothed over his butt. It felt good, and he gave an airy moan of pleasure.

"Ani…"

"Shhh, it's okay, let me take care of everything. You were so good for me tonight, Obi." Anakin smiled, his mechanical fingers slipping through his red hair. "I got a bit rougher than normal."

"It was good, don't apologize."

"I wasn't." Anakin's smile turned into a smirk. "And I'll do it again to hear you make those noises and how you cry out my name."

Obi-Wan turned his head to look up at the blond.

"Now just relax and I'll rub in some bacta lotion to your bruises and bitemarks, then I'll make you some tea and we can curl up together and relax a bit before turning in for the night, sound good?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

His lover always took such good care of him after they played rough. It always made him feel wanted, loved, and safe.


	6. First Time - Kitobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wasn't a virgin, he'd experienced sexual pleasure before with another. However, there are other firsts he has yet to experience.
> 
> Rated Explicit

"And you're sure you want this?" Kit asked again, cupping Obi-Wan's cheek and marveling at how the redheaded human leaned into the touch.

"I'm not afraid to say no if I didn't want this, Kit." Obi-Wan insisted, "I'm nervous, not unwilling."

"Will I be your first?"

Obi-Wan hummed at that, "Depends on what you mean by first. This would be my first time with you, my first time with a fellow male, and my first time with a non-human partner. I had it once with a human woman when I was an older padawan, but that's as far as actual experience goes."

"Well," Kit had to let out a small laugh, "You'll find I'm nothing like a human woman. There will be quite a few differences."

"I figured." Obi-Wan chuckled, shifting closer and leaning in to kiss Kit, but the Nautolan held up a finger to his lips to halt the action.

"You won't be my first human, and I know from last time that there are things about my kind that can feel quite shocking to a human if they don't expect it. I want to make sure you are aware and still willing.

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped, "I can handle surprises. I don't expect your penis to look like mine, so—"

"It's not just that. It's how Nautolan males _cum_ that's the issue."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"Humans tend to ejaculate a sticky thick liquid type consistency. Mine is nothing like that, and you'll be able to feel it."

"Will it feel good?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kit paused at the question, considering it, "Depends on you, I suppose."

"Well, don't tell me. I want to be surprised, and I want to see if I like it without influence of knowing what's coming."

The older Jedi sighed and nodded, "If that is your wish." He then shifted Obi-Wan off his lap and began to undress himself as Obi-Wan did the same. It didn't take long before the two men stood fully exposed to each other in the dim light of Kit's apartment. The Nautolan then took Obi-Wan's hand in his and guided him into the pool that took up most of the room for the aquatic resident's comfort. They stood near the edge in the shallows, the water barely covering Obi-Wan's belly button.

"You'll feel a tingling sensation, I think." Kit muttered gently into his ear as he slid his arms around the human, "Aquatic-compatible lube tends to do that on the sensitive skin of some non-aquatic races. But your lube won't work well enough in water to make things go smoothly."

"Thanks for the head's up. I'm sure it'll only make it feel better."

Kit laughed and picked up the bottle of lube before sliding down the length of Obi-Wan's body until he was under the water. He then guided Obi-Wan to part his legs and bend over a little before he applied the lube.

Thick, slimy lube that gelled up, but created a nice slick stayed where it was placed at the human's hole before the Nautolan began to work it inside, loosening him up while making sure he would be wet enough to take him.

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip and leaned over the edge of the pool as the slimy goop began to take effect and he felt the tingle mount. His member was fully hard and at attention well before his gentle-smiled lover stood back up and reached around to grip it, giving it a few strokes.

"Ready?"

Obi-Wan gave a small moan and nodded, "Very much so."

Kit pressed a long kiss to Obi-Wan's shoulder and positioned his long, flexible member at the prepped entrance. Then it slid in without any resistance, moving deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. He smiled at the needy noise the human made before he began to move. His hips thrusting and his tentacle-like penis wiggling to find sweet spots to hit over and over again.

It quickly drove Obi-Wan crazy, his mind numb to logic, and the world fading away until it was just the two of them, and his voice echoing off the walls.

Kit gripped Obi-Wan's leg suddenly and used it to turn the human around so that they were facing each other. He moaned when the human hugged him, his fingers running over his sensitive head tentacles. He was moving on instinct, now, it didn't matter that his partner was a male lover—he was determined to leave his mark and fill his mate with offspring.

They had somehow drifted more towards the deeper water, kit sucking red marks into the soft skin of Obi-Wan's chest and shoulders. He could feel how the human stiffened and tightened around him, could hear his cry of pleasure, could smell the scent of human seed enter the water, but still he moved, his own member reaching even deeper before a bulge formed and made it's way along it, entering Obi-Wan, and followed by another and another.

The human gasped with each one as he felt them move up deep inside, depositing within him. More and more followed, his belly starting to expand and he cried out Kit's name again as he climaxed a second time from the feeling of Kit's eggs alone filling him and stretching him.

He had lost count by the time Kit finally seemed to stop and hold him closer, kissing him. He placed a green hand on the swell of Obi-Wan's stomach, "Wouldn't it be great if they take?" he muttered, placing another kiss on his lips, "You look lovely full of my eggs, Obi-Wan."

The younger Jedi flushed, "That was—I don't know what that was, but I can't say I didn't like it, Kit."

"You'd want to do it again?"

"I would definitely do it again." Obi-Wan admitted, sinking into a kiss with the older Jedi as they floated in the middle of the pool, Kit keeping them up so that the human could breathe.


	7. Orgasm Denial - Maceobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace enjoys testing his lover's limits
> 
> Rated Explicit

"Hold it." Mace breathed into Obi-Wan's ear as he had the younger Jedi Master panting with his cheek pressed to the glowing blue holoboard that projected plans of their next attack on the separatists' droid army. He was bent over the redhead, pinning his hands behind his back as he thrust his hips hard and deep.

"I—I don't think— _ah_!" Obi-Wan gasped out helplessly, unable to move, and wanting desperately to reach around to his neglected and aching member that bobbed needfully between his legs.

"Remember your training. You must earn your reward, Obi-Wan, show me your endurance."

"C-Cody may come back-may s-see!" Obi-Wan protested between gasps, his knees trembling.

"Let him see. Let all of your 212th see and know what a dirty Jedi you are for me."

"Mace—please! I need to—" he gasped as he felt the force preventing him from climax tighten a little, his eyes watering. He felt overly sensitive everywhere Mace touched, and some places he didn't. Then Mace slammed into him harder and paused, spilling his climax into the redhead's ass with a satisfied groan before he pulled back and fixed himself up with a devious smirk.

Obi-Wan whined, still bent over the table and still painfully hard and blocked.

"Last until the night cycle and I'll reward you. Let yourself go and we'll have to start your endurance training all over again. It's up to you what you wish to do." Mace said, releasing Obi-Wan and walking to the door.

Obi-Wan was quick to catch himself before his climax could overtake him, and he whimpered as he tucked himself away, the fabric of his slacks rubbing sensitive skin with every shift.

He'd endure. Mace's rewards for pleasing his demands were always worth it, and the aftercare was always top notch.

The promise, however, didn't make it any easier when he started following Mace out of the room and the door opened to admit Cody and Ponds.


	8. Inappropriate Use of the Force - No Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in a unique situation, Obi-Wan goes for an arguably blastphamous solution—at least for a Jedi.
> 
> Rated Explicit

"Kark." Obi-Wan let loose the curse as he tried desperately to stay in control. He was down on all fours, his fingers digging into the dirt, and a sweat breaking out over his completely bare and exposed skin.

The locals didn't move or speak, simply watching the Jedi as he fell into the effects of the strange pollen that had been blown into his face during the ritual he'd somehow agreed to take part in.

He hadn't understood why he had been told he wouldn't be allowed to touch himself, but now he did—all too well as a heavy lust took over his body.

And he needed it—a touch that wouldn't come. Not from him, and not from another.

At least, not physically.

He realized that as he failed to release his sexual frustrations into the Force.

And oh, that solution was sinfully inappropriate, but far too tempting.

He couldn't even scold himself as he closed his eyes and took hold of the Force, rubbing it against his body, pumping his own, strained erection and when that wasn't quite enough, using it to stretch his hole and press inside as if it were a physical object.

He panted and moaned as he shamelessly fucked himself with the Force, ignoring the many eyes watching him. He didn't care. It felt good, being one with the Force in a way he never would have dared before.

And when he finally climaxed, he found he couldn't stop, letting everything start building again.

Maybe he'd feel shame later, but not now. Not when the Force held him in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
